Mikey Day
Michael Day}} | birth_place = Orange County, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | height = | othername = | occupation = Actor, comedian, writer | website = | notable role = | spouse = }} Michael William Day (born March 20, 1980) is an American actor, comedian and writer. He is a current cast member on Saturday Night Live (SNL). Born and raised in Orange County, California, Day is a Groundlings alumnus and has written for several television shows. He joined SNL as a writer in its 39th season, became a featured player in its 42nd, and was promoted to a repertory player beginning with its 44th. Early life and education Day was born March 20, 1980, in Orange County, California. He attended Panorama Elementary School around 1990 and later graduated from El Modena High School in Orange, where he was involved in the drama program and the associated student body. He wrote comedic sketches for monthly assemblies and made the theme for his homecoming "Batman". Day graduated from the University of California, Los Angeles with a degree in theater. Career Day began his career with the Groundlings, a Los Angeles-based improvisational theater group. With the Groundlings, Day and Michael Naughton wrote and co-starred in David Blaine Street Magic, a parody of magician David Blaine, portrayed by Mitch Silpa. The video, posted to YouTube, was once one of the most-viewed videos on the site. Day was a cast member on the Nick Cannon's improvisational comedy series Wild 'n Out on MTV beginning in 2005. He played various characters in the Groundling stage show Groundlings, In The Study, With The Candlestick in early 2009 and directed Groundlings Space Camp. Day wrote for Showtime's The Underground in 2006. Day starred in NBC's Kath & Kim remake (2009), wrote for and co-produced the Cartoon Network show Incredible Crew (2013), and wrote for Adult Swim's Robot Chicken in 2014. Day hosted a recurring segment parodying TMZ from 2010 to 2013 on The Jay Leno Show and The Tonight Show with Jay Leno. Day was a featured cast member of NBC variety show Maya & Marty, alongside Maya Rudolph, Martin Short, and Kenan Thompson. He also served as one of the show's co-head writers. 2013–present: Saturday Night Live Day was hired as a writer for Saturday Night Live in 2013 for its 39th season. He wrote many sketches featuring cast member Taran Killam, with whom he wrote the screenplay to Brother Nature (2016). He was promoted to featured player for ''SNL'' season 42. For his audition, he impersonated Donald Trump Jr. and SNL actor Kyle Mooney. His debut appearance was in the first episode of the season, on October 1, 2016, hosted by Margot Robbie. Bobby Moynihan, Streeter Seidell, and Day wrote the sketch "Haunted Elevator" for the October 22, 2016 episode of SNL. Starring Tom Hanks as David S. Pumpkins, Day played one of two dancing skeletons in the sketch. The sketch went viral, and he reprised the role for The David S. Pumpkins Halloween Special (2017). ;Celebrity impressions on Saturday Night Live * Steve Bannon (dressed as the Grim Reaper) * Matt Duffer * Joseph Dunford * Michael Flynn * Willie Geist *Prince Harry * Pee-Wee Herman * Tim Kaine * Greg Lee * Roy Moore * John Oliver * Pitbull * Franklin D. Roosevelt * Paul Ryan * Donald Trump Jr. ;Recurring characters on ''Saturday Night Live * Greg Duncan, one half of the Duncans, a couple whose forays into spicing up their sex life leave Greg seriously and comically injured by his shy, yet intimidating wife, Shelley (Leslie Jones) Personal Life Day has a son who has appeared in his father's instagram posts. On August 18 2018, Day posted a picture on instagram, wishing his son a belated Happy sixth Birthday. This puts Day's son's birth as August 17, 2012. Filmography References External links * Category:1980 births Category:Living people Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male comedians Category:Male actors from Orange County, California Category:UCLA Film School alumni Category:American male voice actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Comedians from California Category:American impressionists (entertainers)